


False Start

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Genji Loves Support Imo, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Smut, Support Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You really want to be intimate with Genji, but you don't want to tell him that it's your first time.*Second chapter is when the action actually starts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that other people have worn Mercy's suit, or a version of it, because in her bio it states that "Ziegler herself piloted [it] on many Overwatch missions". I think that implies that other people have, as well.

After the latest mission, you thought that you would return to your room and rest. Maybe surf the internet while relaxing in bed. You unlatched the white Valkyie suit and put it away in its proper place, ready to used on your next mission. You pulled your hairband from your hair and headed in the direction of your room, only wearing your skin-tight, stretchy, brown jumpsuit.

But Genji followed you, complimenting your ability to support the team. He walked close. Close enough that you could see all the scratches in his armour from battles past. He spoke of how he felt the warm healing from your Caduceus Staff at his back many times. You blushed and admitted that perhaps, yes, you were favouring him above others when you maybe shouldn't have.

By that time, the two of you were at your door. A few moments of awkward silence seemed to stretch between you. But not for Genji. He outright asked if he could come in. If he was going to keep complimenting you like that then, yes, of course he could come in.

You invited him to have a seat as you pretended to not panic over how much of a mess everything was. The only place to sit was of course your bed.

"I love watching you float above the battlefield in every mission, healing everyone," Genji told you, gently taking your hand.

When you didn't take it away, he pulled you towards him. The position forced you to sit on his lap facing him, and you gladly did. He used one arm to keep you from falling backwards, and one to slide his fingers teasingly from just under your covered breasts down towards your thighs. He stopped to caress your inner thigh with his thumb just next to your waiting clit.

"I want you," he said, voice low with desire.

"I want you, too," you answered.

He lifted you and placed you on the bed.

"I want to take you from behind."

When you didn't protest, he guided you into a position all fours. He placed a hand on your lower back and rubbed.

"You have probably heard this before, but you look fantastic from here."

You helped him pull the undersuit down off your arms. You loved how smooth his cool fingers were against the skin on your back. The anticipation was causing the area between your legs to pulse, and your entrance to become wet.

He had finished stripping you while simultaneously caressing down the sides of your legs. No turning back now, you thought. You were already naked. And vulnerable. You almost forgot one crucial detail when you felt him press the flat of his hand against against your labia. You pressed your hips down, trying to create some friction against the surface of his palm.

"I wish I could feel how soft this is like I could before."

You shifted on your knees a little trying to figure out in your head if he would fit or not. He couldn't be that big, could he? Maybe you could get away with not telling him the truth. You didn't want to admit that you made it to this point in your life without ever having sex. You had told yourself that it was no big deal in the past, but it still made you feel embarrassed. You let most people assume otherwise instead of correcting them when it came up in conversation. It was easier.

This is not to say that haven't explored inside yourself with your own fingers before. You felt the familiar ache between your legs right now that you recognized on many nights alone in the past. How much different could this be than using more than one finger?

His hand had made it up to rest between your buttcheeks.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes."

"It has a few scars, much like my face, but it still works the same."

You unconsciously squeezed your muscles between your legs, partially wishing he would stop talking and get on with it. You didn't care what his dick looked like right now.

His hands gripped your hips as he pressed the head against your slick entrance. The stretch felt pleasant. In fact, the feeling of the head of his cock felt wonderful pushing inside. But when he made it farther, it started to ache in a bad way. It was stretching too much. He used more strength behind his initial thrust, and the pain become sharp. You tensed up all over your body, from your tight shoulders to your curling toes.

"No, wait," you called out.

The pain immediately stopped as he pulled out. You sighed in relief, but the residual anxiety was still making your body stiff. So you didn't move from your position.

"Y/n."

You pretended not to hear him, curling in on yourself and tucking your arms underneath your chest. That was not a good first try. He took his hands from your body.

"Y/n, what happened? Did you change your mind?"

"No," you said, speaking into the bedsheets.

When you didn't say more, you felt the bed shift as he sat back.

"I can see something is wrong. Please, sit up and talk to to me."

You uncurled, slowly got up, and turned around to find Genji kneeling on the bed in front of you. You mirrored his position but crossed your arms.

"Perhaps you would feel better if I..."

He removed the faceplate covering his eyes and set it aside on the bed. He blinked, and then focused his gaze on you. He implored you with his eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

His posture relaxed, and his eyes narrowed slightly as he laughed.

"Then you need to say something besides 'no' to me before I will understand."

You sighed, looking up at him from beneath your lashes. You gathered courage for a few moments before finally opening your mouth.

"I haven't done this before..."

His dark, brown eyes widened as he realized.

"Why did you not tell me? Or stop me? Honestly, looking at you, I would not have believed you had not done this before, if I had not felt how tight you were myself."

You could only look away, extremely embarrassed.

"Did you think I would not notice?"

You swallowed.

"Foolish," he whispered, scolding you softly, "That must have hurt. Come here."

You were apprehensive at first when he leaned forward to wind his arms around your shoulders. You felt trapped. The temptation to push him away was definitely there. But after a few seconds, you realized he was just holding you. You gladly melted into his embrace, resting your head gently onto his armoured shoulder. You wrapped your arms around his midsection, grasping your fist with your other hand against his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. Okay, so I have trouble with fluffy shit that is also maybe romantic. [poutypanic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic) had to practically slap some sense into me when I grimaced at some of these paragraphs (thanks to you, friend, for doing so). I'm not saying that I'm not really proud of this; I am!! :D So, please. Read this and feel good!
> 
> Partially for piepal125 because you liked the first chapter so much. ^^

Genji didn't push you after the first attempt to try again. Some time went by, and he did bring it up once. He asked if you wanted to make another attempt. You expressed concerns about whether or not he would fit, because he didn't last time. He wiggled his fingers at you and said, "Let me know if I can be of assistance with that."

Then he grinned at your embarrassment and wrapped his arms around your torso, gently pinning your arms to your body, rocking you back and forth. You automatically bent your elbows upward to wrap your arms around his.

Genji always showed a lot of affection, more than you could ever need. And it was always careful and gentle. It was as if he wasn't sure at what point any roughness from his cyborg body would hurt you, and he was constantly trying to avoid finding out. Perhaps he felt a little guilt from hurting you during the first attempt at sex months ago.

Nonetheless, the way Genji was with you came off as very tender. One could call it loving. It had the side effect, intentional or not, of quickly nurturing some strong romantic feelings. Before you knew it, you started to wonder if you had stronger feelings for him than he did for you. You'd never been so happy to see or touch someone in a long time. He always made time for you, so you guess he felt the same.

It didn't help that Genji looked at you with a strong, unidentifiable emotion in his eyes sometimes. He took his visor off more and more, the more often you both spent time together. It was overwhelming trying to hold his gaze when that happened. It seemed to make things worse when you looked away. When you did that, he just moved in to be close like he was doing now, which seemed to increase the feeling and making you a little flustered.

Something occurred to you, and you had to ask.

"I'm happy it turned out like this, but what made you think that what we did wasn't going to be a one night stand?"

Judging by the angle of his helm, he seemed to be staring into space before. He lifted his chin and observed you before answering.

"I made the assumption that you were not that kind of person. I'm glad I was right," he replied, the smile evident in his voice.

His answer made something click and slide into place inside you.

"Maybe we could...maybe you could help me now."

"Really?"

He sounded hopeful.

"Yeah," you replied, forcing some confidence into your voice. You were okay with this; you were just nervous.

Genji didn't move, however.

"Right now, right now?" he asked, as if he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes," you insisted, expanding your arms from your body and his fell away in turn, "Now, before I lose my nerve."

Genji took your hand and led you back to your room. You couldn't help but be reminded of the time he followed you back to your room after that particular mission.

Once while inspecting Genji's hands, you made an offhand comment that he should wear a condom over them while fingering you, in case he pinched your insides with the knuckle joints. You were sure that you were worrying over nothing, so you never brought it up again. But Genji had condoms and lube ready. 

"Genji, I was kinda joking," you told him, while taking your clothes off and tossing them haphazardly on the floor, out of the way. Genji had no need to take anything off, the lucky man. He merely removed the plates covering his face and sat on the bed.

"No, I think it's a good idea. I have not touched someone like this since I got this body."

"But you have...had sex?"

For some reason, it embarrassed you to ask.

"Oh? Yes. At the time I was surprised they wanted to - have sex with a cyborg, I mean - but I have accepted it now."

You wanted to argue with him, but he would probably consider you biased. You loved his body, and maybe he didn't.

"Anyway, I am worried you will be reluctant to try anything more involved if I hurt you with my fingers."

You wanted to tell him it wasn't true, but he was being sweet. So you held your tongue and instead sat facing Genji on his lap. You were still a tiny bit nervous, you admit.

"Before we get started," he began, running his hands up and down your hips, "there was something important we didn't do the first time. No foreplay."

There was that intense look again, softened only slightly by a sly smile.

The warm up was sloppy. Genji intended to rub your clit, but you couldn't help pressing the entire area to his palm. The material it was made of felt fantastic to grind against. All he had to do was apply pressure. You hungrily pressed your open mouth to his, and he returned your desperate enthusiasm. Genji's free arm hugged your lower back, and you explored the interlocking parts of Genji's back with your fingertips.

It was embarrassing how soon your mind hazed over, pressing down harder on Genji's hand. He held it steady and firmly rubbed. Seems you had both been waiting for this moment. You moaned into his mouth in lieu of saying his name. Eventually, you broke the kiss and pinned him with a heated stare.

"Finger me," you demanded.

His smile was lazy and his eyes clouded with lust from the makeout session. The sight drew you closer. He slid his bottom lip, slick with saliva, through his teeth. You were so close to pressing your lips to his again, despite your demand for a change of pace.

Genji flopped back on the bed, and you fell forward on his chest with a surprised noise. Genji chuckled and grabbed a condom and the tiny bottle of lube from behind him. You both sat back up. You rested your cheek on his shoulder while he carefully applied the lube to you. He caressed the back of your neck with his free hand.

"That should be enough."

You couldn't help raising an eyebrow when Genji does slide a condom onto his pointer and index fingers.

"I am not taking a chance," Genji insists.

He's being so careful, that your cheeks get warm. You shifted on your knees, getting comfortable and giving Genji permission with a look.

"Hang on to me, if you like," he says, ending the sentence with a quick smooch to your lips and a happy smile. It does comfort you to rest your hands on his shoulders, pressing a few fingers on his round vents.

Your mouth drops open, ready to gasp in anticipation of the pain, but his fingers slid in to the first knuckles no problem.

"It feels really weird," you said. Not surprising, considering it was two artificial fingers shoved into a condom.

"But it does not hurt?"

"No."

He watches your face while pressing his fingers in to the second set of knuckles. There was a sudden burning pain, and you flinched, your eyebrows tightening together. He stopped and pulled back a bit.

"Too far?"

"Yeah, but we're here to do that, aren't we?"

He looked unconvinced. You were worried he would suggest you guys should stop, so you squeezed the part of his shoulder near his neck, for what it's worth. He's never told you to stop touching his body, so perhaps he can feel it in some way.

"What if I took over? You stay still," you suggested.

"If you say so. We could always-"

"No," you shooked your head, "I'm comfortable now."

You closed your eyes. You tried to remember to breathe from your stomach to relax your body. It's working. It burns still, but not too much that you can't work my way down. Then Genji's finger involuntarily twitches and brushes against something extra sensitive. The little bit of pleasure feels like a relief compared the uncomfortable stretch, and it makes your eyes fly open in surprise. He corrects the bend of his fingers, thinking he did something wrong.

"No, don't stop."

"Hm?"

Genji must have figured it out, because he curled his fingers further, gently petting the swollen node inside. This time you squeezed Genji's shoulders because of the burn from the movement of his fingers. You bit your lip, powering through the pain.

Genji inclined his head.

"It's fine," you assured him.

It was worth it, as you had fantasized numerous times about Genji's unique hands pleasuring you. That made this extra intense, and you had the greedy feeling of wanting more than you could have. Eventually, the good feeling deep inside outweighed the pain. And then the pain disappeared altogether.

You closed your eyes and leaned forward, resting your forehead between his chest pieces. Just enjoying the feeling of Genji's fingers inside you, and the fact that you were comfortable with it. That felt like a win. You let out a deep, relaxing breath.

"You know," Genji began, and you could feel a faint vibration in his chest while he spoke, "this is about my size. Maybe a little bigger."

You lifted your head in surprise to look at him.

"W-we don't have to," he quickly added, his fingers still making the gentle little movements inside.

He looked a little guilty for having even suggested you try the real thing today. You seriously considered it for a second before smiling and agreeing.

Genji quickly withdraws his fingers with a ridiculous wet sound and a suppressed smile.

"Come, come," he says, patting the middle of the bed.

"Missionary is just fine for your first time. I think you'd agree."

Your agreement is to lie back on the bed, resting your head on the pillow. Genji crawls on top, supporting his weight with his hands on either side of your shoulders. He gives you a reassuring kiss.

"Hey. You are doing well."

You nod.

Genji leans back to sit on the bed. You let him arrange your legs on the bed to his liking. He asks you if you're okay while removing the black cover on his crotch. His eyes close and there's quiet sigh of relief when his cock flops out, fully hard. He looks up at you, and you can tell with the wider eyes and barely noticeable downward curve of his mouth that he's worried about what you'll think of the state of the skin on his length.

"I'm fine," you laugh nervously, remembering to answer his question. Because he's been really sweet this whole time, you can't help but try to lighten his mood, "It...matches!"

When he realizes when you're referring to the scars on his face and his dick, he makes an "oh" face. Then he breaks into loud laughter that he can't seem to stop. There's a few tears. You're not sure if you should be offended or laugh with him. When his laughter dies down to giggles with quivering shoulders, you can't help grinning along.

"I love you...but that was awful."

You're shocked, and he looks horrified. It's his turn to have a rosy blush and look away this time. This is something you haven't seen on him before. If it wasn't awkward for him at this moment, you would have told him how cute he was.

"You love me?!"

You're ridiculously happy. You weren't sure Genji felt as strongly as you did. Now that you knew, you wanted to hear it again. The three words sounded beautiful in his voice, distortion and all.

You're up on your knees in front of him in a flash, grinning like an idiot. You take his chin in hand, grasping at the metal encasing it, and you turn his face firmly towards yours. Thankfully, he doesn't resist.

"Hey," you almost whisper, in case, for some silly reason, being too loud scares him off, "I love you, too."

He looks into your eyes for a few, long seconds. It's nerve-wracking; maybe you didn't say the right thing. Then his facial expression softens, and he leans forward to give you an equally soft kiss, maintaining his stare and dragging your bottom lip with his lips before letting go.

"Lie down," he requests.

He crawls back on top, intending to get started. Because he's not down there to see, he finds your entrance by with gentle pats of his fingertips. He goes nice and slow with the next part, the actual insertion. He holds the head of his cock at your slick hole, and it feels better than you thought it would. You can't help biting your bottom lip again and spreading your thighs for more. He pressed the forehead of his helmet to yours, so that you had no choice but look to look into his soft brown eyes. They sparkle with amusement, as if each of you exchanging declarations of love was a shared secret.

"Relax," he reminds you, "I'm here. We can stop at any time."

Genji closed his eyes and distracted you with kisses as slow as the speed at which his length slides in. He stops once to ask if the angle is okay. You nod again.

"There's a little bit of stretching, but I can handle it."

In fact, it's feeling very much like it's worth it. Your clit is starting to pulse and demand more attention. Arousal seems to make things easier, so you reach down between the two of you to touch yourself. Genji groans softly and stops kissing you to drop his forehead into the pillow next to your head.

"Let me enjoy how tight you are."

You wondered if it felt as good to him as it felt to have him inside you. Warm and with a kind of satisfying fullness you'd never experienced with your own fingers.

"Ready to start?"

You hummed your agreement, and he began to kiss down from your cheek to your neck.

"If it hurts, I'll distract you."

He continues to kiss your neck, and his hips start to move slowly. He slides in and out with shallow thrusts. He goes as slow as he can. You release a breath when the painful stretch begins again. It's minimal, and Genji starts to nip at my skin, little bursts of pleasure shooting down my spine, so it's easy to concentrate on the feeling of his mouth on your neck.

"Genji," you begged with a small voice.

He hummed and pulled on your ear gently with his teeth. He sped up his thrusts, and by now, the pain had passed. You could let go of the last bit of tension you didn't know you were feeling and let your legs drop open some more. You could really enjoy the feeling of Genji inside you. Being filled and the resulting feeling of being connected to Genji on a very intimate level. You wrapped your hand around the back of his neck to trace the metal links of his artificial spine.

You lifted your head to glance at the sight of Genji rolling his hips, pumping in and out of you.

"It feels so good," he said, pressing a kiss your mouth, "to be inside you."

It was at this point that all you could do was continue to touch your clit and lie back on into the pillow. Your thighs opened further on their own. Genji whispered encouragement into your ear, each sentence punctuated by kisses to your neck. Each supportive word helped build the sweet pressure inside your lower stomach.

"You are so tight. I don't think I can hold on any longer..."

You could guess that Genji was very close, because he stopped kissing your neck and buried his face in your neck. Despite that, he still paused all movement to ask if you were okay. At this moment, that was more frustrating than sweet. 

"Genji, please don't stop," you begged again. You sounded pathetic, but you were lost in the moment and didn't care. You wrapped your legs around his waist to keep him close, even though he wasn't going anywhere.

Genji leaned up, shifted his weight to his elbows and wove his fingers through yours. Genji resumed thrusting, but you didn't know if he did anything else besides that. It was just you and the pleasurable tension building inside you, until Genji interrupted with strained words.

"Y/n, I love you. Cum with me."

By some miracle, that works. All the tension building in your lower body is released, and your hips lift really far off the bed. It forces a small moan out of your mouth. Genji is quiet when he cums. He whispers 'yes,' to himself a few times and then silence. His whole body shudders afterwards.

"I almost didn't..."

He didn't bother to finish the sentence and instead rolled over to lay next to you. You didn't realize how sweaty you had gotten until now. You wanted to get up and do something about that, but Genji was still holding one of your hands. You remained, melting into the bed and letting the good feelings make your heart sing.


End file.
